narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Airin Uchimoto
Airin Uchimoto' '(団本 アイリーン ,Uchimoto Airin) is a kage-level kunoichi of Ōkamimura's Uchimoto clan and the leader of Team Airin (Team 121). Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Airin seems to be a very calm and composed individual with a dignified air about her. Appearance In part II, Airin has armpit,white hair and large,blue eyes. She wears a blue halterneck with a keyhole front, short grey striped knickers and a pair of knee high grey boots with the signs of Neko and Uchimoto clans. She has two long black gloves with blue and grey designes.Two strands of hair are tied at the back in a purple clip.She also wears a shade of purple lipstick and has a tattoo on her back. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia The name of Airin is a pun composed of Ai (愛) which means "love" and Rin (リン) which can have various meanings, such as "dignified", "severe", or "cold".Her last name Uchimoto (団本) means " inside of origin". According to the databook(s): *Airin's hobby is to fight with anyone. *Her favourite foods are sake and curry bread. *She has completed 230 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 40 B-rank, 30 A-rank, 10 S-rank. *Airin's favourite phrase is "I'll kill you idiot!", when she is angry. Reference Airin Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Kage